Motorcycles generally include several types of accessories that can be coupled thereto and serve various functions. One such accessory is a combination back rest and cargo carrier accessory attachable to the rear of the motorcycle. The back rest provides support for the back of a passenger riding on the motorcycle, while the cargo carrier is positioned behind the back rest. Current adjustable accessories employ adjustment mechanisms that can be cumbersome to adjust in an effort to secure the accessory to the motorcycle during motorcycle operation. Improvement in adjusting the position of an accessory in an easy and secure manner is thus desired.